1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a power supply and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to a power supply and a method for controlling the same, which can change driving voltages of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Light Emitting Diode (LED) (including UHD), and Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display devices that are recently in the limelight, panels may be driven using a DC driving voltage.
In this case, in order to optimize a backlight during operation of a display device, it is sometimes necessary to change the drive voltages in real time.
A voltage changing speed depends on the output capacitance of the drive circuit, the characteristics of the drive circuit, and the input voltage and load conditions of the drive circuit. In this case, voltage lowering is mainly determined by the output capacitance and the load state regardless of the performance of the drive circuit.
On the other hand, an LED backlight for a UHD and a drive circuit for generating a driving voltage for an OLED have a large output capacitance value due to their large current amount, and in order to lower the driving voltage at no-load condition, much time is required. Accordingly, it is difficult to meet requirements for the voltage change time of a panel, and thus the picture quality may deteriorate or the power consumption may be increased.